guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chaos Gloves
These are sooooooooo leet O_o --84.24.206.123 08:45, 1 September 2007 (CDT) : Seconded. Obsidian Armor, I wouldn't pay for. Chaos Gloves? Now THAT I would pay for. Gwen Shadowsound 09:36, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Dyable tint around the edges. wtf 75 ectos just for gloves? I thought at first they were colector till I noticed the infobox...i was cosidering these as a nice second set of gloves for my necro to go with his fow.....not ruddy likely now tho...— ~Soqed Hozi~ 12:47, 1 September 2007 (CDT) hmm.... if it changed all your damage to armor ignoring - it may well be worth 75 ectos - I'd suspect it would be rather popular w/ Warriors - but I'd like to see confirmation (DonBrouhaha 14:39, 1 September 2007 (CDT)) Reminds me of Chaos Axe --Shin 15:11, 1 September 2007 (CDT) can you dye them? to change the glow?--Yakslappin 18:07, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Despite the cost, I may just have to get these. Who doesn't want glowing hands? Arshay Duskbrow 20:21, 1 September 2007 (CDT) ::People who already have glowing hands. Which coinendentally includes me. = P Flechette 01:50, 2 September 2007 (CDT) far too many etos needed, and the gold too is a little ott. Magmas are far more affordable and look much much better. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:11, 2 September 2007 (CDT) I made a dye chart and posted it. I also noted that it does not dye like a Chaos Axe as the chart shows. Drtstudios 00:04, 5 September 2007 (CDT) a dumb joke so this is why you are not supposed to break a chaos axe lulz... ingenious Crafting Materials I thought these required 75 ectoplasm? Was the requirement removed or is someone vandalizing wiki again? Cost These are entirely over-priced as far as the ecto is concerned. If it had been 5 or even 7 ectos then maybe the GW community would be more inclined to purchase these. I also understand that not everyone can afford these, and the ones who can are able to show their character "status" or "uniqueness". I however can afford these and will not purchase these until they adjust the amount of ectos to a more reasonable amount. I hope others feel as I do on this item. --Smitty00 19:45, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :They're expensive, but as you partially stated, they are meant to be the new prestige item that only very, very few can afford, since a lot of prestige items lost their appeal as more people acquired them. Even FoW armor has become a lot less notable since so many people have it now. Like FoW though, people are just going to start farming up stacks of ectos again and then these won't even be that uncommon. It's just the way of things to keep introducing new, ridiculously overpriced items so we always have a new way to "keep up with the joneses". Also, unfortunately, I really doubt they're going to adjust the amount of ectos they require because that would completely devalue them to those who purchased them at the original price. BigAstro 19:52, 6 September 2007 (CDT)